Pink Flower Assassin
by star-princess14
Summary: Sakura was raised by the Akatsuki. She's a top agent without a past. On a mission she discovers the dark secret of her so called family. Will she find love and be able to stop an all out war? SakuraXGaara
1. Chapter 1

When you are in trouble, you call the police,

When you are in trouble, you call the police,

When the police are in trouble, the call the SWAT teams,

When the SWAT teams are in trouble, they call the National Guard or the military,

When the National Guard is in trouble, they call me

Sakura Haruno.

I have no past, no memories or love.

I live to kill, to obey the ones who raised me.

I have no future. I am a child of the dark.

I work at night. Obeying only those who I am told to.

That was until 2 months ago. I left. I have killed thousands. Not a single mission a failure, until Konoha.

I did not kill the Hokage. Someone else did.

I cannot return without the package. So I choose never to return.

**Top Secret:**

**Files: Akatsuki members**

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: looks older, around 16**

**Family: none known, massacred, age 6, no memories**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 125**

**Eyes: green/blue, change to red with anger**

**Hair: unusual, pink, black with anger**

**Tattoo: dragon on left shoulder blade and arm, wing marking's on back,**

**Traits: anger triggers unstoppable power, cat like reflexes, gift of wings**

**Latest mission: kill the hokage of Konoha.**

**Target: 3rd Hokage**

**Current status: unknown**

**Last place seen: in public, 10 years ago, in our records, Konoha, 2 months ago, no account for current position, lost contact.**

**Record of completed missions: perfect**

**Notes: We expect to see her soon. If not the world and our organization could be in danger.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yall. Here is my little chpter 2. okay so imagine that they are all older when the first part comes into play

add in the fact sakura's hair is long and hse wear all black. She know medical stuff but never shows it.

YA

oh and these aren't ym characters, jsut my story.

GRACIAS 2 uchiha miyo

for the first review.

Oh. My. God. Can this get any worse? I mean I have NEVER failed a mission, NEVER, but those idiot Sound ninja's and their Lord Make-up face the cross dresser, STOLE my assassination. Now I'm stuck in this god awful place filled with happiness and cheer, even after there beloved hokage is dead.

I can't even leave. The ordered everyone to stay in because of another possible attack. I mean how lame that is. It's the stupid sand loser's fault. They're the ones who couldn't tell the difference between a mildly acceptable person and a freak of nature with a freakishly long tongue.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!", Oh shit………..here comes the idiot who sadly knows my name. Why oh why must I be near these fools. I even had to pretend to loser to such weak opponent as that cry baby pig girl, ino or something.

"SAKURA!! Come eat lunch with us." Stated the blond powerhouse of stupidity. He may be strong, but he's an idiot.

"Why don't you go ask 'Mr. I'm so hot with my chicken-ass hairdo' to join ya." I replied glaring at the dark loser. I mean seriously, he thinks he's so cool and will defeat his brother. How wrong is he. Even the blond loser couldn't top him, but I can. He always thinks he's all that!! AGHH!! I just get so pissed looking at his ugly face.

"Why would I go with that loser, you stupid pink thing, with a large forehead?" He replied.

Oh no he didn't. NO ONE INSULTS MY FOREHEAD AND LIVES!!

"DIE YOU SICK BASTARD" I screamed charging at him with my own personal technique, like a mix of rasengan and chindori.

He dodged by a hair and the tree behind him got the hit. It looked like a tiny dent so he started to laugh until half the forest fell on him.

"That's that, now let's go eat." I said to the wide eyed blond.

At the ramen bar, I hate ramen, I noticed the other powerhouse, Mr. emotionless himself, Gaara. I heard he's be around for a while. Maybe we could, you know…..wait. I did NOT just think of hooking up with him, right?

Oh dear God, what did these Akatsuki get me into.


	3. Chapter 3

I, Sakura Haruno, am in deep, nasty, dog crap

I, Sakura Haruno, am in deep, nasty, dog crap. Maybe even Akamaru, the wild mutts, dogs crap. I am NOT falling for the red head with a crazy thing in him. Last time I checked, Deidara was the hot one in my book. Not the puppet, look alike. And the sandy prince even has a puppet creep brother.

I am NOT going to let my 16 year old "hormonal" whatever's get in the way. You see, Konan is not exactly motherly, and the rest of the crew is guys. I don't really get half this girl crap. I mean why the hell should we ladies get this red crap every month? So what, guys and make us fat?? And don't even get me started on the "talk". Take 8, some hot, some not, guys, and one embarrassed woman and sit them down in a living room with a 11 year old girl who just walked in on her "parents" (Pein and Konan) having, uh, fun? And try to explain it. So not most peoples preference of fun.

I ran out of the ramen bar faster then I ever have. I accidentally tripped over the gay artist freak with no life, who happened to be crying and carrying the dead chicken ass.

"Watch it freak!" I yelled as I tried to get up.

"He's DEAD!!" Sai freak cried. "DEAD!! FOREVER!"

"So? What's it to you?"

"I LOVED HIM!!" and that was the great truth and confession behind the creep himself.

"Ooooooo!! Chicken ass and artsy loser sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" I sang out before running off. My already hysterical laughing fit was interrupted and then continued by Bushy eyed, Spandex model wannabe himself. He, yet again, asked me out. I laughed so hard I nearly died.

I had to stop by the new Hokage's office, where I got a very nice offer to become her apprentice. I gladly accepted. I mean I have nothing better to do. Besides, she has no idea where I come from or that I have more power then her times a million.

As I headed back to my rented apartment I was interrupted by a very muscular chest of one hell of a hot guy Gaara.

"I've got some questions for you." He said with no emotion. Oh, Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Questions

"Questions?" I asked with some shock and curiosity. What was the hot hunk doing here with the strong, dreamy…..WAIT! What am I thinking? I can NOT and will not and never shall fall for this dead window pane with out even the slightest emotion.

"Yes questions, idiot," he said under his breath, "let's go in. Now."

I reluctantly let him in. We sat on the couch in my small living room.

"First, where are you from?"

"That's my business not yours." I replied with some anger.

"So you're hiding something?"

"No, you just are being rude and asking me personal things."

"And?"

"I don't even know you."

"So you want to know me better?"

"Yes. Wait no, yes but no, AHHH" he's good with these mind tricks. Those are NOT my specialty. I'm the force, not the questioner.

"Look, I know your way above everyone else in power level. I can sense it. You live to kill. So do I." He told me with a slight smirk to my shocked face.

"You came all the way over here to give me some speech that you are basically showing all your oh so mushy feelings," I said with sarcasm. "Well then," I purred, "why don't you tell me all about it?" I inched closer to him. He had a look of discomfort that quickly molded into, yet another, smirk.

"If I had those little feelings you speak of," he said moving closer to me, "this would happen." He moved closer and grabbed my face.

"WHAAAA??" I said as he suddenly kissed me roughly. I tried to push him off but couldn't. He tasted sweet yet dangerous. Just as I started to melt into the kiss he pulled away.

"That's what I mean, but you don't seem to want that," he said with a little smile and disappeared leaving a very shocked and heart melted assasian.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'll admit it, flam head is one hell of a kisser

Okay, I'll admit it, flam head is one hell of a kisser. Don't get me wrong because, I do not like him! I mean you can enjoy a kiss and still not like a guy, right?

Oh who am I kidding, he did this on purpose just to me lose focus on getting out of here. I have a life back at the base. All I have been raised to do is….kill. I'm just like him.

With that sakura falls asleep, (sorry!! I know its confusing, but this is to tell you from a 3rd person, she's usually talking from her head) unaware of the demon boy watching her think over his kiss.

(Gaara and his demon sort of talking) Well that went well.

_Sure kid, keep saying that you didn't love that._

Are you kidding me? I did it to distract her and shut her. We both know she's up to something.

_Yeah, her heart did speed up when you asked her questions, but it went crazy when you kissed her. You KNOW you loved it._

Well sure she's pretty and smart, I think, I mean she did loose to that pig girl.

_You are blind you know that. She was using non of her power._

What?

_She had to use her chakra to hold herself back from using her normal strength, with no chakra._

Are you joking? I mean that's not possible. Right?

_This girl has got some real power. She's a lot like you. Alone, lost, blood thirsty, and just plain out of luck. She could give me a run for the money._

(Gaara gets a shocked look on his face) Please say your lying. I mean about the power and I doubt she's anything like me.

_Oh? Why do you think that?_

She has not blood thirsty demon inside her.

_That's questionable._

She has friends.

_Again questionable._

She has a family.

_You do too. But you never notice they are actually related to you. You simply order them around._

Are you trying to look like the good guy here? You are the last person to. You have made my life miserable and you want me to take _dating advice _from a blood thirsty demon. Thanks, but not thanks. Go away.

With that Gaara left the roof to go meditate and try to get the wonderful feeling the pink flower gave him.


	6. NOTICE not a chapter plz read

NOTICE;

NOTICE;

Sorry if I slow down in updating, but I have a virus problem from ANTI VIRUS 2009.

They are bad people, do not let it get anywhere near your computer. If it does, call your support people, like now.

Thank for all the reviews.


	7. Chapter 67

The next day, everything was well…

The next day, everything was well….awkward. First Sakura had to drag herself out of the warm bed that reminded her of the gorgeous redhead who had, just last night stolen her "innocence" or as we call it, first kiss. Then she headed to Tsunade's but was interrupted when she saw Gaara and his band of merry uh, Sandy bad? Well what would you do if some hot guy kissed you and you just saw him the next day? Spas and go kill him right? And that just what little princess did.

Okay so she didn't kill per say, she simply went on a rampage and basically destroyed half the village.

"BAKA!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!" screamed the angered girl.

"Oh crap, what did Gaara do now?" the blond windy girl (AKA Sandy band kid #1) asked.

"Probably killed her kitten." the puppet kid (AKA Sandy band kid #2) replied.

"I didn't do anything, you idiots." the love kid (AKA Sandy band kid leader) stated staring at the grumpy girl.

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!" she screamed

"You kissed her?" blondie #1 said (ino is Blondie #2)

"Yeah, so?"

"OMG!! My baby brother is growing up!!" she squealed glomping him. All the while puppet kid was bugging and further annoying the fuming pinky.

"Your like what, 16 and you have never been kissed? Loser." the puppet asked

"Oh and you have you make-up faced barbizon wannabe!!" she yelled back before pounding him into the nearest fence.

"Hey sandy, go calm your raging girlfriend." Blondie #2 (AKA ino) said.

"She's not my girlfriend would poser."

"What did you say?! SHIKA!! MAKE HIM STOP!"

"and I should care about you non stop awful social life why?" the LA (lazy ass) bound pineapple replied to the screeching banshee interrupting his nap.

"Because he's being mean!!" she replied. By now everyone was here watching or participating in this event. Ino screaming, Shikamaru sleeping or trying to at leasat, Chouji eat something that looked like mold, tenten throwing sharp objects as the "youthful" lee attempted to get everyone to further expose their "youthfulness", Neji analizing everything, 2 sandy kids watching the mess (one of which was crying over his insulted make-up styles), sasuke (he's back!) watching with no emotion eating a tomato that Chouji began eyeing, Naruto wanting to join in on the fight, sai (whose on their team) painting a picture of everyone, Hinata trying not to blush at Naruto's antics, Kiba and the giant beast agreeing to fight Naruto, Shino desperately trying to get everyone to get away from the bee hive they were near and a fuming pink head trying not to kill the panda next to her.

"FREEZE!!" everyone stopped and turned to….Shino? "Move AWAY from the rare bee hive!!" Everyone took 10 steps away and resumed fighting. Finally everyone finished and stopped to watch pink and red clash. The final result: Chouji had sasuke's tomato and was sitting on him, ino was on top of Shikamaru, kiba and Naruto were sitting on the ground exasuted, sai looking at his finished painting, shino saved the bee's, hinata was next to Naruto passed out because he touched her, lee was dead and tenten victorious next to neji who was satisfied, a lot of destructiong courtesy of Sakura and a sand covered pink haired girl on top of a shocked red head and 2 siblings trying not to laugh at their position.

"Uh….." the both stated.

"HEY!! LOOK AT MY PRETTYYYYYY PICTURE!!" Sai screamed and showed everyone his picture, everyone froze in shock, it was of………

HAHA I AM EVIL


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to: uchiha miyo and AlaskenWildflower for reviewing so much. HUgs and chocolatte to you!! Oh and ya'll get something fun in this chapter. Sorry if its uh wierd but funny!. this chapter is just for you guys. so everyone elses...REVIEW, oh and any good ideas would help!! 3 star**

* * *

The picture was of……. Gaara and Sakura, and they were kissing. It was basically a recreation of last night.

"I saw this last night and I just HAD to paint it." Announce the proud inspired artist, "AREN'T YOU PROUD SASUKE?"

Sakura slowly got off of Gaara and stormed over to the pale boy. He went even paler. "You. Die. Now." She said. SAi was alreaddy on sasuke so she punched sasuke who fell into a hole and died. both of them.

"Oh, so you DO have a secret. Do tell us forehead." Blue eyed Blondie said and everyone turned to look at the blushing girl.

"Its, it's NOT MY FAULT!" she screamed and started crying; "it's his entire fault!" she pointed at Gaara and ran off to find Tsunade.

Once Sakura was gone, everyone turned to Gaara, who had a smirk on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT?!" yelled...Hinata?? She earned a very odd look from Neji followed by a few dropped jaws and then naruto attempting to congratulate her with a high 5 but she avoided it so she could continue, "You stole her first kiss you retarded sand freak!!"

Now Gaara had cracked. no one insulted his sand...NO ONE. The last thing Hinata remembered was darkness.

FREEZE

my line...

(who are you? oh wait uchiha miyo right? and AlaskenWildflower? why are you interupting my STORY!!)

your killing EVERYONE!! WHAT IF LIKE A HUGE BATTLE COMES AND NO ONE IS ALIVE TO FIGHT IT!!

again...my line

(oh crap...)

BACK TO THE STORY

SUDDENLY A BRIGHT LIGHT CAME!! it was TWO REVEIWERS!! all the charactes looked up at the uh...people? 3 DIMMENSIONAL people and began worshiping them. So this magical light decided to make everyone who "died or dies" to jsut randomly come back to fight...yay

(see now i don't have to remember who i killed!!)

exactly...so why are all the characters um loving us. I mean the have all died in one sstory or another

SHHH!! they don't know that!!

"WE HAVE ALL WHAT?! ARE YOU THE ONES WHO haveE KILLED US?!"

(crAP!! RUN!!) all writers run away and we are moving on in 5 4 3 2 1

So now hinata is okay and sai and sasuke are slowly climbing out of the hole, but sai really doesn't want to get off of sasuke so he kicks him off.

Finally everone looks for Gaara...Crap he's gone...(NOT GOOD)


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually Sakura stopped running as she arrived at the hospital

Eventually Sakura stopped running as she arrived at the hospital. Tsunade instructed her to tend to a recent patient and so she did. Sakura hoped she would forget all about the hottie….boy was she wrong. Her mind kept going back to him.

"Sakura, here is a patient that just finished having her child a few months ago. Could you test her blood and just give her a check up?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep"

"Great I'll be next door if you need anything." Sakura began her work on the young lady.

"So, was it a boy or girl?" she asked the purple haired lady

"A boy" she replied smiling.

"Any trouble with the birth?"

"Not that I remember."

At that moment Gaara burst in interrupting everything. "Do you MIND?!" the pink girl screamed at his angry face.

"NO, not really. Obviously this isn't a 911 call so chill."

"Well I am busy so leave."

"Not until you tell me why you are upset!" she turned to him.

"Why I am upset?! You stole my first kiss and RUINED my life!"

"I hardly think you consider a hot guy like myself kissing you a serious problem." He replied very proudly.

"you chicken fluff ego maniac!!" she screamed.

MEANWHILE

Everyone else was looking for the trouble couple when suddenly…THE WHITE LIGHT IS BACK!! Everyone began worshiping it and then…….uchiha miyo killed sasuke make her the LAST of the uchiha's. All the while AlaskenWildflower basked in the glory of her loving fans of Naruto characters. Then in a creepy vision, ino announced where they were and the rushed to the hospital leaving two reviewers a little stunned….(seriously I mean watching a dead sasuke crawl after them is just…wrong)

They all arrived at the hospital and entered the room where Gaara and Sakura where arguing.

"I have a patient to attend to" and with that Sakura placed her hands back on the lady stomach and began to search deep into her body. She felt a shockwave of pain and she cried out then fell on the floor. Gaara caught her easily.

Tsunade ran into the room, "what's wrong?!"

"She's got something bad inside her from after the birth. I need to get it out now. Go get….." she continued to tell tsunade everything she needed and ordered everyone else to get things or get out.

She got up and proceeded to perform the surgery. Tsunade watched with interest because no one had seen this problem before, not even her, and the surgery was very precise and dangerous.

When Sakura finished she collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"I'll take her home" offered……………………

(I'm not that mean!!)

………………………………………………………………………Gaara


	10. Chapter 10 SHOCKER

Gaara dropped Sakura off at her house and sat in her bedroom waiting for her to wake up

Gaara dropped Sakura off at her house and sat in her bedroom waiting for her to wake up. He never slept so staying awake was easy. He loved how her pink hair fell over her eyes and how her slow, soft breaths made it ever so slightly move. He tried to look away, but he couldn't.

A few hours later, she woke up. "Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." She heard a voice say. She looked up to be met with a smirk.

"Umm, uh…" she stuttered trying to keep her blush down.

"Before you make yourself look like a tomato, let me explain," he said cutting her off, "You healed that woman then you passed out. I'm bringing you back to Tsunade tomorrow. Well that's actually today. You slept a while."

"You stayed up the entire time?" she asked, worried if she had said something in her sleep.

"Yes, you said something, weird though"

"Like what?" she said trying not to panic.

"Something about blood, but we need to leave now, so we'll discuses this later"

"What are you my father?!" she said outraged.

"No, but im your guardian right now."

"You can't be serious! You're like, what, a month older?"

"I'm a year thank you very much."

With that they left.

When they got to Tsunades she did a check over Sakura. After she finished she had a confused look on her face. "Well, we seam to have an interesting, situation. Sakura, you seem to have taken that woman's illness into your own body."

Everyone looked at her with a mix of shock and confusion.

"what?" asked Naruto who had just arrived with chicken butt and face powder man.

"Her immune system is working overtime and destroying this, cancerous cell." She explained

"sakura?" she asked.

"um…uh.." she said stuttering and trying to figure out how to get out of this.

"it's her inner self" Gaara said

"What?!" everyone said

"ya, WHAT?!" sakura said trying to deny the fact he just figured it out.

"She's like Naruto and me. She has a demon." He said.

"well that does explain things." Said shizune.

"what do you mean?" asked chicken ass.

"Well she has a large amount of chakra and her body heals quickly. Though she's trying to hide it, I can see it." Kakashi said.

"Oh so it's the Sharigan stealer." Sakura said coldly with a darkening aura around her. "What the hell do any of you know? I lived my life for one reason, to kill. That's all I know. How the hell I got power is beyond me, but I learned to use it. And that's more than any of you can say." She was crying. She spread her, now appearing white silvery wings and flew out the window, leaving everyone in her wake, shocked.

"That's got to be one of the 10 demons. She has to be." Said Tsunade.


	11. ANOTHER NOTICE

NOTICE;

NOTICE;

HELLO!! REVIEW!! I know there are people reading this that are going, WHATEVER and ignoring reviewing, i might possibly discontinue this unless i get like what 5 reviews?? I know...harsh right...

sorry I haven't updated but i have been sick and HS so anyway...thanks to those who DO REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 1112

"ten demons

"ten demons?" everyone looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"well in short, there once was time where demons ruled everything. They were the rulers of it all. There were ten different demons. The one tailed raccoon inside of Gaara. The 2 tailed cat, inside of a girl, Yugito. It was captured and taken by the akatsuki. The 3 tailed turtle, who was never sealed away and taken by the akatsuki. The four tailed bear, in an elderly man, sealed away by akatsuki. The five tailed bird, inside a boy, captured by the akatsuki. The six tailed horse, sealed inside a lady, captured by the akatsuki. The seven tailed wolf, never sealed but captured by the akatsuki. The eight tailed octopus, sealed inside a young man, captured by the akatsuki. The nine tailed fox, inside Naruto. Finally, he most powerful of them all, the ten tailed demon. She is a shape shifter. Her main form is a cat."

"Wait what about those angel wings?"

"Yes those, they are a part of her. She is a spirit. Let me finish the story. Anyway, these demons were ruled by the ten tailed demon, Miyako. She ruled them, but a powerful man, uchiha madara attacked and sealed her inside Sakura. This caused the chaos of all the other demons which resulted in them being inside humans. Sakura has lived only a short time in her memory. She was recruited by the akatsuki so that she would capture all the other demons for them. It may just seem like an ordinary assination attempt, but she was the center of this plan all along. So now she's on the loose."

At this point everyone was in the room and kakashi had fallen out of his chair, asuma had dropped hi cigarette, Naruto was fuming with anger and everyone else was in shock, asleep or trying not to look shocked.

"she has no control and the only thing she knows is that she has power. Its not a good thing that she's missing. With all that power she also has a healing gift to help people. The 2 shinobi war is approaching and she will have to pick a side. Ours or the one she was raised in."

There was a sudden boom and a huge explosion outside. When the looked out they saw a large mass of pink chakra and sakura in the center. The ran towards her but where blown out fo the way. The only one who could get through was Gaara with his sand. When he reached her, he grabbed her and kissed her, hard on the lips. Her eyes went dull and she fell into the kiss.


	13. READ, not a chapter

sorry I haven't updated but i have been sick and HS so anyway...thanks to those who DO REVIEW.

ILL BE BACK SOON

my comp. is screwed and im being homeschool since im sick

lOVE U ALL


	14. Chapter 1314

Sakura opened her eyes only to look into the deep green eyes of the one she loved

Sakura opened her eyes only to look into the deep green eyes of the one she loved. She gave him a soft simile as the kiss ended. "Sakura" he muttered, "What did you do?"

"I got upset." She stated with a blank face. He looked surprised and she started to giggle at his look.

The moved out of the now destroyed area back toward the others. Smiles came from most of them except for the annoyed sasuke and a very upset looking Lee. They group went back to the hospital just to check over Sakura and everyone else. They all luckily managed to get away with only a few cuts.

"sakura?" gaara said

"hm?"

"um…will you go out with me? I mean like a date tommorow?" gaara nervously (o.O) asked

Her eyes became a bright green of happiness. "Of course!" she almost screamed.

"I'll come and get you tomorrow. I'll be back tonight to bring you dinner." Gaara left and sakura sat in her room.

The next say she grew increasingly frustrated he wasn't there. She couldn't leave until he came to check her out. She yelled for a nurse who said he wasn't there. For god's sake she needed a frickin shower. Is that to much to ask for? She thought back to the previous day when she woke up and was waiting for gaara.

_Flashback_

_Where was he? Oh god what if wont come. Sakura sat waiting for Gaara to come bring her that damn dinner. She eventually got so fed up with it she picked up a large bottle of mouthwash and threw it at the window. The window broke and out flew the green liquid. She heard a yell and cautiously looked out her window. There stood Gaara, with her chicken dinner, covered in green minty freshness. She began to laugh and yelled down, "You are late." She ended up eating the minty chicken that night._

_End flashback_

She finally just had enough and she picked up a chair and threw it at the window. It bounced back and whacked her in the forehead and she fell to the ground. She heard a grunt a looked up to see Gaara holding the chair.

"I'm glad I got here on time and asked for those plexi glass windows."

Sakura looked up at him and growled. "are you kidding me?"

"no" he said with no emotion.

She got up and got dressed as Gaara signed her out and they left the building.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get changes." sakura said and she left.

An entire figgin hour later of boredom for gaara (he changed his clothes in 5 minutes) as he sat there in his black cargo pants, tight black shirt and black and red sneakers, she finally came down.

"I;m ready!" sakura said and he turned to look up at her. He……….

(MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY!!)


	15. Chapter 15

SAKURA AND GAARA'S DATEEEEEEEEE

SAKURA AND GAARA'S DATEEEEEEEEE!!

Yay!! So…….much…..FUNNN to write

Sakura came down the stairs with her long hair flowing down her back. She had a light blue kimono style dress with a silky blue obi. Her eyes sparkled as she nearly passed out seeing Gaara. He wore all black. Black baggy cargo pants, black combat boots and a tight black tee shirt.

Sakura followed gaara out the door as they headed to dinner.

"Gaara? Where are we going?"

"it's a secret."

"But I wanna know!"

"no"

"PLEASE!!"

"no, stop whinning."

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA"

"ugh……." Gaara stopped, turn around to the now very upset Sakura and kissed her lightly. "If I told you, then it wouldn't surprise you now would it?"

"oh…"

They continued on until they came to the river. A boat waited to take them. On it there was a small table and a few candles. Dinner was waiting in a basket.

Sakura smiled and they climbed into the boat

"wow this is really nice Gaara. How did you afford this?"

"My family's rich……"

"oh……" O.o

Their dinner continued nicely until they reach a small island. Gaara help Sakura off the boat and they sat down on the sand to enjoy the beautiful night and the stars

Gaara pulled Sakura to his chest and kissed her lightly on the forehead. They stayed like that for while just breathing in each others scent.

Sakura filled over and sat on top of Gaara. "You know what?"

"what?" he said smirking

"I have energy. Let do something fun. I know a game!" she said with a evil little smile.

"sure. What kind of game?"

"who can kiss the other first! The loser has to stay still and not talk or move unless told to for 10 minutes. The winner can do anything!"

"fine by me. Go."

Their game started with sakura darting after him. The minute Gaara got too close sakura simply rolled away. After a few minutes Gaara became frustrated. "grr…" he said then pinned her down and roughly kissed her. "Game. Over." He said in her ear. She giggled.

"fine you win. Your time starts….now." she said and laid down still.

"hmmm" he said yet again (no surprise) smirking. He tickled her. Her legs, her tummy everything. Sakrua tried not to laugh but it was impossible.

A few minutes later he lay down on her and kissed her. Gently, but with dominance. She resisted nothing. At least 15 minutes later he stopped and smiled (yes smiled!!) "my time was up a while ago."

"I know. But you were enjoying your self so much, I didn't want to ruin your fun."

"My fun? I think you enjoyed it much more."

Sakura leaned over and kissed him again. Suddenly there was a huge bang and the both jumped up to see………….

--

MWHAHAHAHAHA cliffhangers….ya they rock!

Oh and their little "game" is something I made up w/ my bf. Its fun!! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura and Gaara both looked up to see a huge explosion over in Konoha

Sakura and Gaara both looked up to see a huge explosion over in Konoha. There were flames and they heard shouts and screams. They raced across the water only to be met with another explosion.

When they arrived in the village it was chaos. People we dying and other were trying to run. They looked up to see a man on a giant bird. He was screaming, "bye bye little birdies." With that he dropped another bomb. Near him were other cloaked figures fighting the ninja, and winning,

"Akatsuki!!!" screamed Sakura as she rushed past Gaara to attack the nearest member, Zetsu. Before Gaara could blink, Sakura had Zetsu under her and she was killing him with inhuman strength. A minute later, he was dead.

Before sakura could run after another member Gaar used his sand and pulled her back to him. She began to cry and he held her sobbing form against him.

"I can't take them all. Everyone will die. Its all my fault!" she cried

"Its not your fault." He replied looking into her eyes

"Yes it is. I came here to help destroy Konoha, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I fell in love. With you." With that he leaned down and kissed her. They stayed like that for a long time.

"Gaara, I can't. I can't defeat them all. They are all to much." She continued to cry.

"So we are all going to die?"

"probably."

"Can I make one last request of you?"

"yes."

He leaned down into her ear and whispered, "I don't want to die a virgin."

She looked up at him in shock for a minute before smiling a softly kissing him

"me either."

With that they vanished in a whirlwind of sand. They appeared inside of Sakura's apartment, on the edge of the city.

~~~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~

HAHAHA IM EVIL!!! Now when you review you must tell me to write it or not.

Also I will finish this story then my other ones. AND I have a story idea I don't feel like writing so if you interested mention it.

LUV U ALL.


End file.
